


Oh how I wish that I could sell myself to you, and do the things that only lovers do

by SexyGayOrc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, M/M, Regret, Soldier: 76 taking Reaper's place in Talon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyGayOrc/pseuds/SexyGayOrc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Jack had taken Gabriel's place in Talon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh how I wish that I could sell myself to you, and do the things that only lovers do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZandakarShibleski (SpaceSexual)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSexual/gifts).



> This was mostly inspired by SpaceSexual sending me this (http://chalkwater.tumblr.com/post/146500130140/talon-soldier76) amazing fanart. It kinda went out of control from there. Title is from Your Green Jacket by Sinead O'Connor. I'll try and update this as quickly as I can. No idea how long this is going to be. As always, thank you to my sweet boo for always being the most amazing support, love you babe <3.

Gabriel stood in the center of his room, anxiety roiling in his gut. They caught Soldier:76, and he had no idea what to do with him. Overwatch wouldn’t allow his execution, at least not at first. They would want information, as much as possible, and Gabriel didn’t want anyone but him in the cage with that bastard. He wouldn’t risk his people, not like before. He had grown so careful, after losing everything and nearly dying. He fought just the same as he always had, but his planning and treatment of soldiers had changed drastically. McCree had made comment on it a time or two, and usually Gabriel just glared at him until the smirking asshole sauntered off, probably to terrorize Hanzo. McCree was the only one who knew his true identity other than Mercy, without whom he would probably be dead. He sighed, scrubbing his face with his hand, and replaced his mask before exiting his office. He strode down the long hall, single-minded. Down further into the Overwatch facility was where the prisoner cells were. He entered the maximum security area, only holding four cells, each of which were nearly impenetrable. To his surprise, Mercy stood in the empty center room that connected the four cells, a chair obviously to be used to restrain Soldier:76 sitting next to her. She was dressed down from her combat gear, and look at him with obvious worry.

 

“I don’t like this.” She said, in lieu of a greeting.

 

Gabriel sighed, the noise made artificial by his mask. “I don’t like it much either, Doctor, but we don’t have many other options. We need to try and get information, and I’m not letting anyone else in here with him.”

 

Mercy tilted her chin up, defiant. “I will be in here. That is not an option.”

 

Gabriel just stared at her. “Mercy, no. Why the hell do you need to be here?”

 

She raised a brow. “I am a doctor, and a trained field combatant. I am not only morally obliged to stay and observe, but also compelled when I apply basic logic to the situation.” Her expression grew serious. “We caught him on a fluke. Leaving one person with him, no matter who they are, is foolish.”

 

Gabriel felt a headache start to form, knowing she was right. “Fine. Let’s just get him out here.” Mercy smirked, happy he didn't make this an argument, and turned to the cell apparently holding 76. She used a key and a code, and the door hissed as the mechanism opened. Inside, 76 lay on the only piece of furniture besides the lavatory, a small, nearly bare cot. Mercy waved Gabriel ahead, and let him drag him into the center of the room and secure him to the chair. After 76 was incapacitated earlier, Mercy had administered a basic tranquilizer to keep him asleep. His metabolism was quite fast, she noted as she had monitored him, so she had to keep the doses up until Gabriel arrived.

 

“His last shot should wear off in just a moment. Perhaps gather yourself. You need to be level-headed, sir.” Mercy double checked the straps and fussed over a tablet she had brought when she was done.

 

Gabriel sighed and looked down at the man they had captured. The black and glowing red of his armor was insidious looking, especially the visor he wore. His hair was white, with some blonde still showing through in places. Scars peeked out from the top of his visor. Other than that, there were no identifying features. He twitched, and Gabriel took a step back, as did Mercy when she looked up and saw what he was reacting to, putting her tablet away. 76 came awake all at once, a small gasp and tensing of his body showing he was finally alert. He stayed still, and it was silent for a few moments. Then, 76 turned his head in Gabriel’s direction.

 

“You’ve made a mistake.” His voice was just as deep and rough as Gabriel had heard it before during fights. He wondered how much of that was due to 76’s facial mask.

 

Gabriel chose not to respond to that. “Where is your base? If you cooperate, we will provide you protection.” He was testing the waters, seeing how 76 was going to act.

 

76 let out a grating laugh. “Going to have to try harder than that.” He looked away from Gabriel, staring at a far wall. “And I sure as hell don't want your protection.”

 

“When did you start working for Talon?” Gabriel decided to settle in for the long haul, asking and asking until 76 either finally started to get pissed off or actually comply.

 

76 was silent, not answering the question, but turned to look at Mercy. “And what are you here for? To supervise once he starts dunking my head underwater and shocking me?”

 

Mercy shook her head. “We don’t use such methods.”

 

76 shrugged. “Too bad, ‘cause then you’re really not getting anything out of me.”

 

“What is your name?” Gabriel asked.

 

76 looked back at him. “You know what they call me.”

 

“I don’t care what Talon calls you. I want to know what your real name is”

 

76 tilted his head. “Can’t answer that.”

 

“How did they hire you?”

 

At that, 76 scoffed. “Talon doesn’t hire people. They own people.”

 

That gave Gabriel pause. They had never known how Talon seemed to have such skilled fighters. Perhaps that was the explanation. They forced people somehow. “If they have threatened you, or someone you know, we can help with that, if you provide us information.” 76 laid his head back, not answering. “How did they come to own you, then?”

 

“That’s not your business, is it?” It went on like that for nearly two hours, and Gabriel was starting to fatigue and grow angry the longer he stood there, speaking to a man who seemed to have no desire to say anything besides sarcastic, vague comments.

 

Gabriel turned to Mercy. “This is going nowhere. Let’s just get what we can from him and leave him to stew.” He approached 76, reaching a hand toward the mask.

 

76 reacted like he’d been shot. “ _No._ ” The venom in his tone made Gabriel stop his hand. It hovered just before 76’s face. Mercy had taken a step closer, hand going for the tranquilizer she had prepared earlier that rested on a small tray table.

 

“Tell me something, and we won’t have to do this.” Gabriel was giving him one last out. Keep your identity, but give up something on Talon. It wasn't a very fair deal, but depending on how much 76 wanted to keep who he was private, it might be the right motivator.

 

76 was leaned as far back as he was able in his bound state, the back of his skull firm to the raised headrest of the chair. “Fuck off.” 76’s tone, while still strikingly caustic, also showed his fear.

 

Gabriel shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He felt along the edge of the mask with the sharp fingers of his gauntlets, finding a small release and pressing it. The mask clicked and hissed softly, and Gabriel carefully palmed the mask and lifted. What he saw nearly made him crush the mask in his hand. His chest felt tight and painful, his eyes stinging and nausea tickling up the back of his throat. Jack. Jack Fucking Morrison looked up at him, or tried to. Gabriel realized his eyes weren’t the clear, vibrant blue they used to be. They were flat and silver, and stared in Gabriel’s general direction. He was blind? 76, Jack, was fucking blind? Scars tore down his face, marring the sleek skin. He was pale. So much more pale than Gabriel remembered. His arm went limp at his side, and he dropped the mask. The metallic sound of its impact with the floor was echoing and distant to Gabriel. “Shit.” He whispered to himself. He couldn’t look away. He saw a slow blur of motion in his periphery and looked to see what it was. Mercy was readying the syringe, flicking the needle and getting rid of air bubbles. She was so quiet, her face suddenly so tired and worried, and Gabriel couldn’t seem to take anything in. She stepped up to Jack, who was surprisingly compliant as she stuck the needle in his neck and depressed the plunger. Once done, she threw the syringe towards the tray table, missing, and hurried to Gabriel. She grabbed his arm and dragged him outside, closing the door firmly and looking around. No one was down here, both because there was nothing to do and because everyone had been given strict instructions to not come anywhere near this area while 76 was here.

 

Gabriel swallowed thickly and watched Mercy wipe her eyes, the anguish showing so clearly now. “Fuck.” She exclaimed, her voice wet, and buried her face in her hands. “It's him.” Her voice was muffled behind her palms. “What did they do? What did he do?” She looked over at Gabriel, a quick twitch of her head. Her eyes were red but she wasn’t crying. “Say something.” When Gabriel stayed quiet, Mercy took two large strides and was there, ripping his mask off and glaring up and him. Her face softened at what she saw there. “Oh, _Gabriel._ ” His brows were drawn together in confusion, and he realized his breathing was growing more and more erratic. She threw her arms around him, a quick, tight hug, before releasing him and looking back at his face. “I’m so sorry.”

 

His face screwed up at that. “Sorry? What are you sorry for? For the goddamn puto in that room, working for everything he should find despicable? Or are you sorry for me? The dumbass that let his pettiness and jealousy rule his life, until his best friend was killed, and he was nearly killed, too?” He paused, looking away. “Until his best friend joined Talon, I mean.” He grimaced, bellowing something animalistic and wounded, and slammed his fist into the nearest wall. The reinforced steel barely dented from the blow. He slammed his fist there again and again until a deeper mark was left, and his whole arm ached. Gabriel took a halting step toward the wall, feeling like the room was swimming, and ripped his gauntlets off, rubbing his face and falling against the wall, rolling until his back was against it and sliding to sit. He rested his elbows on his propped up knees, covering his face and not looking at Mercy, knowing there was nothing but pity in her stare.

 

She crouched next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, not waiting for him to look up to speak. “No part of this is your fault. You heard him, he said Talon _owned him,_ not that he joined them. That means something. Jack isn’t…” She trailed off, feeling so lost in this new knowledge. “He wouldn’t do this willingly. And you saw him!” She shuffled closer. “He’s blind! And who knows what else has happened, has been done to him. He isn't part of Talon willingly. I know it.”

 

Gabriel looked up, leveling her with a sharp look. “How do you know? He might not have joined all that willingly, but he’s still there. He’s still with them. That means something, Angela.”

 

Her mouth turned down. “I’ve met so many different people, as a doctor. I’ve met terrible people, Gabriel. People that still make me wake up at night, wondering about what they’ve done, what they’ll continue to do.” She shook her head. “Jack isn’t one of them. He never was, and I can’t imagine him ever being one. Something’s happened. We need to know what. Jack, the man we knew, deserves that if nothing else.”

 

Gabriel sighed, all the burning anger leaving him, just feeling exhausted and despondent. “Yes. I suppose you’re right.” He gathered his gauntlets and put them on, getting up and taking his mask from Mercy.

 

She got up with him. “I’ll speak to him. You’ve led it long enough. Let me try.”

 

Gabriel nodded. “Why not.” They returned to the room. Jack was still out cold, head lolling to the side, face slack. The familiarity of his face made Gabriel want to do such awful, shameful things. Like sob. Like throw himself at him and beg for him to tell him _why._ Why was he everything he shouldn’t be? Why didn't he come back when he wasn’t killed? Why didn’t he try and return to Gabriel, at the very least? A shock of self-hatred reminded Gabriel why Jack wouldn't have done that last one. Gabriel had pushed him away so thoroughly and shown him such bitterness, why would he ever seek him out? He had made it quite clear he no longer wanted anything to do with Jack. He suddenly remembered when he was young, and his grandmother told him he was too much like his mother and father, too cruel and too soft-hearted. Gabriel had brushed her off all those years ago, and it wasn't until he woke up, barely alive, that he realized she was right. He wasn’t given what he felt he was owed, and he couldn’t make the people who really withheld that opportunity miserable, so he made Jack miserable instead. He piled all that rancor and hurt onto Jack, the shining ideal everyone wanted to be the poster boy for Overwatch. It felt so right at the time, so just, but when he was told Jack was presumed dead, all he felt was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any and all errors, those are mine.


End file.
